


【德哈】无极

by TesserLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee
Summary: 一羽纸鹤承载不住的爱意只能随风。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	【德哈】无极

事情怎么会变成这样呢？

也许是从一开始。  
是分得清是非对错的少年把一切归结为“错误”？还是心怀着不甘收回的那只没被握住的右手？  
是充满厌恶的眼神？还是不计后果的言辞？

也不是完全没有过柔软。  
禁林里的灯光微弱，不远不近的距离，还有一支胆小的牙牙，有他，也有他。一个做着他口中仆人才该做的事，一个不动声色地对对方以教名相称。  
——心照不宣。

也许是还太小了，那时的他们。

那后来呢？  
总有一个投身在战斗里，背负着命运，换回一身伤痕。他不完整，生命里有太多缺口无法补全，裂痕交错，总是濒临破碎——他却足够坚强。  
另外一个驰骋在任性里，背靠着家族，肆意又妄为。他拥有一切，父母、金钱、权势、爱，近乎奢侈，看似随心所欲——实则行走在边缘。  
像是处在正负两极的他们，总在针锋相对，彼此伤害，太多相异，太想排斥。可是异极的他们，又要如何逃脱相互吸引的定律？  
关于两人心意，明明有那么多可以选择的词，像是两情相悦，像是心意相投。  
为什么非要选择心照不宣呢？  
是因为是这么多年来，从情窦初开时就习惯了的手段，现在也不愿意放弃吧。

他们不再年幼，也尝试过改变。  
于是他不动声色地接近，只被称作是狮子的愚蠢。  
“圣人。”  
于是他明目张胆地关心，却被认为是毒蛇的玩笑。  
“闭嘴。”

还没来得及说些什么来挽回，有的人又投身到使命之中去了。  
其实他很讨厌他的圣人模样——为了一群不相干的人如此拼命，值得吗？不明白怜惜些自己吗？  
有一天，他拽住了他的手臂，把这个问题问出了口。  
“…因为你也是其中之一。”他回答  
是不相干？还是为了自己才如此拼命？在救世主心里的纨绔少爷究竟是不是特殊的存在？

不让人想明白，一切就又都失去了平衡。

年轻的金发巫师和他引以为傲的家族用血缘捆绑着，家人被作为要挟的他手臂上出现了一个印记，他被选中了，他别无选择。  
年轻的黑发巫师触碰自己额角发丝下的闪电型疤痕，切实传来的刺痛提醒着他快要到来的破碎，他也被选中了，他别无选择。

正极负极，本就是对立。

从前只是处处挖苦和看不顺眼，现在彼此的死对头演变成了彻底的敌对立场。  
他用魔杖指着的人终于变成了自己——原来他会露出如此深恶痛绝的神情啊。  
“对谁都圣心一片的救世主啊，能不能也分我一些怜悯？”  
“我们不可能再回到从前。”  
“那以后呢？”  
“以后的事情，以后也不要说。”  
“钻心剜骨。”  
“神锋无影。”  
被咒语击中的却只有一个人，不是吗？

所以事情怎么会变成这样呢？

因为他是格兰芬多。他是斯莱特林。  
因为他是救世主。他是食死徒。  
因为他是哈利波特，他是德拉科马尔福。

这些原因都太过本源，令人无从招架。

战争会结束，仇恨却不会消失，带着对彼此的恨意和厌恶，十九年，又十九年，过去了再几个十九年？

终于，其中一方走向了灵魂尽头，生命消散前，他脑海里浮现的全是当年那个少年。  
是在彼此初见的长袍店，是在令人生畏的教授的课堂，是在空中追逐的魁地奇球场，是在每日相见的礼堂…  
他笑起来真是好看，究竟是从什么时候开始忘了呢？

“忘了我曾经那么爱他。”

他向他飞去的纸鹤，余在纸翼的掌心的温度和满溢出的柔情有没有传达到呢？  
也不重要了。  
一羽纸鹤承载不住的爱意只能随风，落得个草草收场。

他突然回到了那个盥洗室，抬起头看到镜子里满脸泪痕的自己，和镜子里逐渐走近的少年的身影。  
“我们不该变成这样的，对吗？”少年走向他。  
“那以后呢？我…我们…”他急急地回头，心里的话却无法诉说。

恍惚着，他又发现自己骑着扫帚停在空中，回到了二年级的那场魁地奇，看到了贯穿了他整个青春的那个少年。  
心里叫嚣着该说点什么，想再传达些什么，但他张了张嘴，没发出一个音节。  
少年停下动作望向了他的方向，大概是在看自己身侧的金色飞贼吧，于是他也转头——  
这次根本没有什么金色飞贼，少年眼中装着的只是自己。  
“…你是在练习芭蕾吗？波特。”他声音很颤抖，眼泪还没被风干。  
很突然地，风变得好大，吹散他的意识，消逝他的身体，塞进他的鼻腔和肺，停滞了他的呼吸，他听不清少年对自己说了什么了。

听不清那个少年说，其实是他点亮了他的整个青春。  
听不清那个少年说，如果他们无极，他们不必对立，那也许以后…

只是以后的事情，以后也没法说了。

Fin.


End file.
